


Before

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Before I lived





	Before

I breathed before I lived

I saw before I woke

I moved before I felt

I obeyed before I knew

Before I knew I didn't have to

Before I felt

Before I woke

Before I lived


End file.
